


Against All Odds

by Soulmated



Series: Against All Odds [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Captivity, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Sex, Wolf Stiles, prime alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmated/pseuds/Soulmated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been a routine inspection uncovers a disturbing yet rewarding discovery that leaves Derek shaken to his core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd

Derek’s upper lip curled upwards in a silent snarl of annoyance as he pulled through the gates of the Beacon Hills Developmental Institute, the high level security preventing unauthorized personal entering the highly sought after projects that were carried out under the most confidential conditions.

It had been eleven months since he had taken the time to surprise them with an inspection, a protocol that should technically be taken out at random every five months. Unfortunately, he had been busy with the treaty of a neighborhood pack, their own territory threatened in a manner that made it necessary for them to either seek reinforcements or bow down in defeat.

They had made the smart decision. However, what Peter had failed to inform him of was the sudden increase in documented research their high profile scientists had suddenly began providing. It was not a rare occurrence for undiscovered facts to be explained after through research, but it should not have been occurring at such a rapid rate. It was unsettling and set his instincts flaring up in alert.

Peter, along with his sister Laura, had seen no reason for it to raise red flags, but Derek was nothing if not cautious. He had not been raised to ignore his instincts, his own alpha biology differing from his parents, however, before their deaths they had drilled it into him that instincts meant life or death. To ignore them meant to ignore the very thing you were.

They were not human.

He had kept himself very much informed of their requested supplies, the loyal beta he had put in charge confirming that other than a sudden increase in chick meat they had requested – a common small animal they used for experimental methods – there had been not alerting changes.

Still, the alpha in him demanded for him to investigate. It wasn’t as if they were merely researching unimportant developments.

Instinctively, he sensed sixteen heartbeats upon exiting his car. He had informed the guard patrolling the gate to raise no awareness of his arrival. It would hardly be a valuable inspection if they managed to plan their moves after knowing he was present, and he knew the guard didn’t have the balls to raise an alert even if he was involved in something illegal going on.

He had sensed no nervousness on the guard.

Lies were easier to pick apart when he patrolled at random.

As an alpha of a pack where wolves came across counties to submit to him, Derek was one of the most valued alphas of his generation. Born into the heritage, it had been unnecessary for him to kill Peter in order to take the title of Prime Alpha. Peter may be an alpha, but his authority triumphed his uncles instinctively. Many who shared the same blood-line as him were alpha’s.

It was his rareity that allowed for others to submit to him with so much willingness. It was genetic for an alpha to rebel against any idea of submitting to another, especially those of a younger age, yet the fact he was one of the few Prime Alpha’s in existence allowed the submission of alpha’s to feel just as instinctual as a beta submitting to an alpha would be.  

Powerful did not even begin to describe his position.

Automatically identifying seven of the heartbeats as human and nine as loyal betas, Derek was soon entering the reception as his long strides had him crossing the drive away in a limited time frame. He did not have the time nor patience to draw out an inspection that had him on high alert. Physically, he was neither the most muscular nor tallest member of his pack, and yet strength wise no one had the ability to oppose him.

If they did, they would not live to tell the tale.

Entering the building, the stench of clinical chemicals instantly filtered into his nostrils, causing them to flare in distaste. It was hardly a favorable scent. Even so, he ignored it in favour of approaching the startled human receptionist, his eyes narrowing immediately as he took in the rapid change in the humans demeanor.

“Hello-I mean, Alpha Hale” he rapidly bowed his head in a sigh of respect. Humans may have no place within a pack, yet they were too useful to be considered a complete nuisance.  

Derek frowned, the humans’ heartbeat pumping blood at an alarmingly fast rate from simply being startled. He was very much aware that his presence instilled discomfort and fear within the majority of people he came across, and yet the humans’ reaction seemed to be an overstatement. The boy reeked of fear, anxiety and regret. It was a shifty combination, one that had him on high alert.

“You, come with me!” he demanded, sneering at the human who was suddenly releasing the slight scent of urine. Derek cringed in disgust.

“B-but-“

“Now.”

There was no room for argument.

Nervously, the human shakily slid the key card down the slot to trigger the lock mechanism with an audible _click._ Sweat was dripping off pale skin, soaking his collar at an alarming rate as his hands trembled visibly.

He didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that his visitation to the facility had been a right one.

The chemical stentch grew more potent the further into the Institute he went, his nostrils flaring as he took in every different scent, mentally assessing its source and relevance.

“Mr Hale?”

Staring at the beta in charge Derek raised a brow. He had to give credit to the younger wolf for bringing to his attention his concerns, yet a talk would be necessary for future instances. Charles had the authority over those below his station, humans had no rights within a pack and it was purely either respect or their advance training that allowed their involvement in werewolf advancement.

It was a safety measure for there to be more wolves than humans in the Institute.

It was a must that safety precautions must be taken, assessed, and enacted.

“Stay here,” he instructed the human. He closed the space between the physically smaller wolf in two strides. “Have you discovered anything of relevance?” he lowered his voice.

Charles nodded. “I looked into the matters you suggested. Not only is the increase in chick meat unnecessary considering current listed research, but bursts of increased electric bursts have brought up alerts in the south centre of the building. The explanation is shock theory for DNA, yet the voltage would destroy any samples.”

While not having a scientific background, Derek knew it was a high concern.

“Keep me informed,” he turned towards the human. “You will take me to every room within this building. You will not inform anyone of my presence. You will stay silent unless spoken to, and no, you will not be allowed a moment to collect yourself or a bathroom break until I am satisfied with the measures taken out.”

Derek wasn’t naïve.

The disappointment and increased fear clued him in on the fact he had been right not to allow the human out of his sight. If it was a high priority breach they were involved in, he would not doubt the human would risk disobeying his orders if it meant an increased chance, however slim, of saving his own skin.

If something wasn’t right, he was going to find out what it was.   

The first hour of the tour went as planned. Visibly there was little to nothing to complain about, protocols being taken as necessary and his were’s following through with both their research and responsibilities.

It was a relief that he would not have to punish his own kind. That was commonly Peter’s job; he did enjoy it so much after all.

Derek assumed it was simply a way to take out any pent up resentment he may hold towards Derek, knowing his Uncle had been alpha after his parent’s death before he had claimed his right as the leader of the pack. Peter may have stepped down willingly, but that did not mean he didn’t miss the control he once had.

Being in charge of punishment gave him that power back.

While Charles had informed him of abnormalities in the Southern part of the building, other than the pathetic humans increased discomfort, fear and nervousness, he did not find anything out of the ordinary. The underlining scent of Wolfsbane was an annoyance, but it was understandable considering research into overcoming it were being taken out with care.

He was eager, much like the rest of his kind, to eliminate the weakness that was wolfsbane.

“Why are you nervous?” he demanded when the humans scent reached a unhealthy level. He may not care for the humans health, but something was amiss and he was tired of waiting.

“W-wha-t?”

The stench of urine increased.

“Tell me now!”

He didn’t expand, knowing it wouldn’t be necessary. He may not be able to alpha order a human, their biology not compatible unless birthed by one of the parents being of werewolf decent, but fear was just as good of a motivator.

In this care, however, the humans’ betrayal of the law was clearly bad enough that he was very much aware confessing his sins would only get him in more trouble.

Derek wasn’t leaving until he discovered what had been going on under his nose all this time.

Something clearly wasn’t right.

Continuing the inspection, it wasn’t until they reached the far end of the building that Derek felt his brows furrowing, his own heart rate increasing of its own accord without any warning.

Something definitely wasn’t right.

His canines ached to be released, his nails tinging with the need to claw, but what had Derek freezing mid-step was his wolf purring in a manner he was unfamiliar with. He frowned, both confused and concerned.

Taking a few more steps had him pausing, his whole body protesting at increasing the distance between whatever was setting off his wolf.

It wasn’t until opened all of his senses that he caught the low hum of machinery down a smaller corridor, his annoyance flaring when he realized the human who had guaranteed him a full tour had attempted to suitability pass it without drawing any attention to the fact there was a room his was leaving out.

It was clear Derek had found where the inconsistencies were coming from.

“Stop!” the human froze. “Come here!”

Forcing the human to unlock the door resulted in him physically having to grab the key-card. He was in no mood to wait, not when whatever it was had his wolf both snarling and purring.

“What the fuck!” he muttered when another heartbeat invaded his senses as soon as the lock system been triggered, only this heart beat was racing in an alarmingly too fast a rate for it to be human.

“S-sir…p-ple-eas-e.”

The humans’ pathetic attempts to halt him were ignored, his hand clamping over the humans mouth before they could let out a sound of alert. It took a mere pressure on the blokes neck before he passed out within seconds.  

That was one annoyance out of the way.

It took two steps before the scent hit him, the deliciously, mouth-watering scent of something so incredibly addicting, so unfamiliar, that it had his caines lengthening even while Derek attempted to control himself.

He had never experienced anything like it.

“Have you got the cattle prod?”

Frowning, Derek remained blended into the shadows even if ever part of his being screamed at him to find the source of the scent, to investigate, to claim.

_Claim?_

_Cattle prod?_

“It’s being charged. We need to be more careful about how often we use it, Charles is starting to ask questions.”

“You still ordering the chicks?”

“Of course,” the voice sounded insulted. “The idiot still seems to think we’re working on the gene project, if only he knew…”

Derek crept closer as the two humans laughed. His anger steadily increasing at the disobedience within his own Institute, with humans he had employed! Even if they were up to something legal he would have them banished or disposed of due to their sheer disrespect.

He did not tolerate anything less, especially from a human!

“Right, let’s get this done. There’s talk of the alpha making an appearance in the following months so we need to get all the messy stuff out of the way just in case. There’s no way the soundproofing could hide the distress calls the bitch keeps putting out.”

_Distress calls?_

What Derek heard next would forever haunt him, the sound of the cattle prod sparking to life before it clearly hit its target before immediately being followed with such a high-pitched screech of agony and distress that it had Derek’s entire blood run cold at the sound alone.

Before he was even aware of his actions he had the humans by the throats, the horrific yelps of what had to be a wolf feeling as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the chest. It took mere seconds for the reality of what had been going on to hit him, for everything to click into place right before his eyes.

They had done the impossible and found an Omega.

They had failed to bring it to his attention.

They had – bile bubbled up in his throat at the thought alone – been _experimenting_ on the defenseless animal!

Nothing could save them now.


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would get to the bottom of this, but for now, nothing was more of a priority than the beautiful pup resting in front of him.

Continuous snarls echoed off the surrounding walls as the stench of both human and wolf urine invaded Derek’s senses, the fear flowing off human and animal alike. It was the quiet whimpers of the omega that had Derek purposely quietening himself, anger still etched into his features as he looked at the pathetic blood-bags dangling in front of him.

He snapped their necks.

Dropping them to the ground, the sound of their unresponsive bodies hitting the hard concrete of the floor only vaguely satisfying, he turned to face small wolf cowering in the corner of the only marginally bigger cage  containing his already malnourished from.  

Derek felt his heart bleed for the poor thing.

Previously soft white fur was mattered with blood, urine and faeces alike, enough so that Derek knew it would have to be shaved so it could grow back healthy. It made him sick that this had been unknowing going on underneath his nose for god knows how long.

Instinctively knowing that the omega needed to get used to his presence before he even tried to approach the terrified pup, Derek scanned the room only to nearly throw-up when he took in the light traces of blood found on multiple items surrounding the room.

As an alpha it was programed into his genetic pattern that omegas were precious, that they should be treated like royalty. It had been decades since the last one had made an appearance and been mated with an alpha across the world. In all his life-time he had never been acquainted with another who had even scented an omega, let alone stand in front of one.

The disgusting humans had cleared known their value but disregarded it in order to further their own pathetic careers.

Death had been too lenient of an option for them.

Flickering through paperwork it was clear they had been trying to discover why omegas were so widely desired, their methods…sickening to say the least. He didn’t doubt that they had simply wished to exert their dominance over another wolf, a smaller weaker,  much less defenceless aspect of their kind in order to get some thrill out of it?

Omegas didn’t have the instincts that both beta’s and alphas had, their biological make-up structured differently. While only alpha’s had the ability to shift into wolf form, an omega found it a preferable form when they were unhappy or distressed. If the humans had been attempting to change the wolf into his human form, they had been going the complete opposite way about it.

When the poor pups whimpers had died down to near silence huffs Derek turned to face the matted white wolf, his expression softening as he caught sight of the bloody muzzle and faeces matted into his fur.

Their prisoners didn’t live in such squalid conditions. 

Remembering enough about omegas from his fathers and mothers teachings, Derek knew that the first moments in the company of an omega were the most critical. Trust was a necessity, needing to be established between alpha and omega as soon as possible if there was any chance of a claim.

Forcing an omega into a bond was impossible; it simply didn’t work that way.

It was one of the reasons the last omega to be discovered forty years ago had found a home with what had then been the most vicious pack in the world, known for torturing both humans and wolves alike. When the alpha met the omega, however, _everything_ changed.

It was just how it worked.

Omegas were special.

Which was why seeing something so rare, so precious in such a poor condition was heart-breaking; it never should have happened. Derek would make sure there would never be a repeat.

Meeting an omega in such conditions was not ideal, but Derek hoped his disposing of the humans would work to his advantage. They had obviously been abusing the poor creature, him killing them so quickly…he hoped it would convey that he had no part in the abuse.

Crouching in front of the cage he barely managed to resist the urge to break it open, to pull the wolf into an embrace that would leave the both of them purring. He needed to tread carefully if this was going to have the outcome he both hoped and desired for.

Making a low keening noise in the back of his throat, Derek waited. Seven minutes of pure silence had passed before the omega released an answering keen.

“My name is Derek Hale,” he spoke quietly. “I am the prime alpha of this territory. What they must have subjected you to is both vile and unacceptable. If you will have me, I would very much like to court you.”

Silence.

“You have a choice,” Derek continued. “I desire to take you back to my home and have you looked at by a very close friend of mine. If you do not like me enough to decide to accept my courtship…” he tried not to allow his fear and disappointment at the idea alone to come across, but he doubted he was very successful. “…Then I will see to it you find someone who is worthy of you.”

And he meant it.

If the omega didn’t take him as an alpha then he would simply be forced to tuck his tail between his legs and admit defeat. There was no other alternative if an omega rejected a claim.

Silence.

Derek was at a loss of what to do. The wolf was still trembling, limbs all over the place as its heart rate seemed to be both increasing and decreasing alternatively, the omega clearly confused at what to do.

It seemed like hours but was most likely mere minutes when another small keen escaped the bruised and damaged muzzle, one of both fear and pain that had Derek breaking the lock of the cage and carefully leaning inside, all the while making sure to keep his movements slow and planned.

“I’m going to touch you now, ok?”

Another keen had him feeling secure enough in beginning to establish some kind of trust to lean forward, his fingertips carefully caressing the paw closest to him only for the both of them to take a sharp intake of breath at the pleasure they both received at the touch alone.

The omega’s scent, while buried under the distasteful smell of fear, urine and faeces, was sweet enough that even in such a poor state it had the stirrings of protectiveness and arousal beginning to stir.

He violently pushed it away.

Now was not the time.

He would not take advantage of the omega in such a vulnerable state, even if it meant successfully mating with the smaller wolf. In the long run he doubted he could survive if the omega he had taken advantage of loathed him. He would go mad.

Breathing through his mouth to try and hold back his reaction to the omegas scent, Derek took the time to really take in the wolf in front of him. While the bad state of his coat and skin was horrific, he knew that once healed the pure white wolf would be gorgeous in every sense of the word. Blue eyes blinked at him cautiously, canines not in the best shape visibly beneath the folds of skin near his muzzle.

“Can I help you out?”

When the wolf keened after a few minutes Derek tried to ignore his natural reaction of being so close to an omega as he carefully lifted the ridged wolf from the cage, gently lying the what he now knew to be male – even rarer – on a nearby rug before gently nudging him to lay on his side.

Derek gritted his teeth at the electric burns covering his skin.

“They had no right to touch you like this,” he hissed. “If I had known about it sooner, I would have- they would have been punished for even allowing such thoughts to cross their mind. I do not regret killing them, not for you.”

Blue eyes blinked slowly.

“Before I try and move you, there is a supply closet a few steps away. Would you protest to me cleaning you off, make you more comfortable?”

It took slightly longer this time for a response, but with a agreeing keen Derek rose to his feet, but not before gently running his fingers against the soft skin of the smaller wolfs head.

Pleasure filled him when instead of shying away the omega pushed upwards in delight.

It physically hurt to move away, but he was eager to clean his omega as quickly as possible before taking him back to the pack house. It wasn’t that long of a drive, but laying in the backseat of his car would be bad enough without being forced to do so in such a poor state.

The least he could do was attempt to cut away some of the matted fur clumped in thick lumps.

Just how long had he been subjected to this?

Quickly locating a pair of scissors and a couple of bottles of water, Derek carefully bent down before gently running his fingers against the soft part of the omegas coat. He sighed. He had never thought this sort of treatment to be possible to something so precious.

“I’m going to try and cut away some of this fur, ok?” the smaller wolf stiffened beneath him. “It’s just to make you more comfortable for when I get you out of here.”

Eventually, he relaxed enough for Derek to take that as an incentive to carry on.

Keeping his movements slow and controlled he tried not to cringe as he began to cut away the disgusting fur, the omegas breathing soon calming to a more natural heart rate as Derek worked as quickly and carefully as he could without causing anymore distress.

He would get to the bottom of this, but for now, nothing was more of a priority than the beautiful pup resting in front of him.


End file.
